Game On Episode 4
Recap Day 7 (1509-12-11)(continued) The party with their prisoner Sasha the Wererats, head down the Razorbrook River towards the city of Fortune. Day 8 When they arrive at Fortune, all the gates in are locked down due to other events. Sasha however knows a way into the city by some sewers. Neega doesn't want to enter the city, so stays outside with all of the pets as Lumin, Ryann and Brother Honeybun sneak into Fortune. They arrive at a manhole near the Full-Moon Tavern, the secret thieves den where the Meadstead Barony Crown was sold a few days ago. The party wait until night time to climb out of the sewers. As the climb out a small urchin child notices the party climbing out. As Brother Honeybun gives food to the urchin, Sasha urges Lumin and Ryann to kill the child who would know this secret way. The party refuse. The child will stay quiet in exchange for all the food Brother Honeybun gave her. The party arrive at the Full-Moon Tavern. Sashsa warns the party not to cause any trouble or they risk death. Inside is a dive bar, with about 30 to 40 people inside. THe party buy a Peach Cider for Bruces as the signal. The party heads down a secret meeting room downstairs. They are given drinks. Ryann detects poison and finds the drinks safe, but Sasha has the early stages of cystic fibrosis. A man with red hair and a red beard arrives. He looks at the party, then leaves the room, an invisible killer to deal with them. After it attacks, it is revealed to be a Vrock. Sasha, escapes while the party kills the vrock. The party head back into the tavern. The Red-haired man is gone. The party order some new ales. Lumin and Ryann try to directly ask for information, but are shut down. Brother Honeybun uses metaphors & bribes and gets the bartender to talk. He says that the red-haired man aka "The Red Trading Company" has finished is business and has likely left town. The party rest for the night at an inn. Day 9 In the morning Brother Honeybun is handing out food to various street urchins, asking if they happened to have seen the red-haired man. They saw him leaving out the west gate of the city. While waiting around in the city for the night guards to get back in duty, Brother Honeybun preaches about Cornucopius as he hands out food to the poor and downtrodden people of Fortune. The people aren't interested in Cornucopius, but are just there for the food. That night the party head to the west gate and talk with the guards. They identify the red-haired man as Baroness Stephanie's younger brother, Lord Steven. The party spread a rumor that the red-haired man got Lumin pregnant, to Lumin's confusion. The party leave Fortune and meet up with Neega. Neega, having stolen 100 gold without the party knowing, leaves to return home. The rest of the party continue the mission back to Meadstead across the Golden Sea. Day 13 (1509-12-17) Back in Meadstead and tell the Baroness Stephanie that Lord Steven, her brother, now has her crown and was behind everything. Baroness Stephanie tasks the party with arresting her brother. He has a manor at the base of the foothills, north of Meadstead. Ryann suggests they invite him to Meadstead Keep under some pretence, then arrest him when he arrives. Lumin leaves her animal friends back home, feeling it is too dangerous for them to come along. Category:Game on Episodes